


On The Night

by killing_kings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Friendship, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Themes, Levi is whipped, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, POV Third Person, Poor Armin, Songfic, alpha Boys, jean and eren get along, levi's secretly soft, mikasa's just there, shouldn't have to put up wiith this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kings/pseuds/killing_kings
Summary: "On this night and in this lightI think I'm falling for you"A story in which Levi makes it his dying wish to have Eren Yeager fall in love with him.





	On The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based around the song "fallingforyou" by the 1975. I love that song almost as much as I love my men Levi and Eren. So since aot has completely burtchered my love for Eren Yeager, why not end it all with my fav otp. Ereri.

_"Don't you see me" _

Kenny Ackerman has died. 

The news was hard to believe, but not unacceptable. Levi took it slowly, not knowing much of anything to say. It wasn't the death that shocked him the most, but when they told him he was in Kenny's will. 

Levi's brows furrowed into a glare when he heard it. Kowing Kenny wasn't the one that made the decision, for sure the only thing that made him sign everything into Levi's name was the ounce of pity and regret he had for leaving. 

Levi is twenty years old, he already has a hard time managing himself, let alone a whole _house._ Not to over exaggerate, but the house is huge. Levi can't say much, since he's only seen the place once, but he knows full well he can't take care of the place on his own. 

At first he kicked himself, deciding to leave the place be. But then there was Erwin. 

"Levi, I've had to hear your mouth the whole time we've lived together, so I sure as _hell _am not letting you stay here knowing you could be living in a place like that." Hange nodding and shoving at him all the while. 

Levi ignored them for days, their attempts flying over his head. Every night, he lie in bed, his eyes closed, hoping to god Erwin wouldn't say anything; completely avoiding him. Levi knew Erwin had known he was wide awake, since he's been the one that worries the most about Levi's insomnia. So there was no way he could go to sleep so quick. But Levi still tried. 

And it didn't work. 

Hange had her feet sat on the dashboard, and her hair down. Her lips strecthed wide with a smile, "Can I get my own room?" She punches the side of Levi's arm, "Levi!" 

He glimpses at her, his eyes drawn. "I've already told you-" 

Levi sighs when she turns in the seat abrutly. A loud laugh erupting from her chest. "I think Erwin's asleep." 

"I don't think he can sleep through your mouth running." 

She sits back, her legs crossed beneath her. "He is too, look at him." 

"Are you stupid," He looks at her, her face blank. "I'm driving." 

They've been on the road for two hours. Two, exaughsting hours with Hange in the front seat. Levi's sure his backs numb from sitting for so long. He stares at the road, aware they only have thirty minures left until they enter Shingashina. 

His stomachs tight and anxious. He's ready to see the house, to move in. But he's not prepared for the feelings that he's sure will arise. Last time he was there he was with his mother, Kenny waiting at the front door for them. So there's a lot to reminisce. 

He notices Hange swaying her head, and her fingers tapping. Headphones plugged in her ears. He's happy to have them there. He can say he's excited to wake up every morning to see them liberated. Hange's already estatic to move in, although Erwin's kinda hesitant. 

The least Levi could do is let them come with him. Since he's been living with them, in _their _house for so long. They deserve more than he could ever give them. 

He looks at his hands tight around the steering wheel and only wants to get there faster. He tries to avoid the stress of going back and instead embrace the life he's reinvinting. Not just for himself, but for them. 

°°°°

Shingashina is oddly grey. It might just be the time of day, or even the mood, but it's famailiar. 

"_Faster.._" Hanger bounces in her seat. 

Levi glances at her, sees her face pressed against the glass and rolls his eyes. 

"The grass is really green," Erwin chimes in. 

  
Levi sees the long gravel driveway that climbs to the house. Over that hill, is home. He takes a moment to look, and notices that Erwin was right. The grass is really green.

When he feels the tires crunch and crackle against the gravel he wants to shiver with anticipation. He feels odd, he should be intimidated, but he's not. When he takes in a strong breath, it comes into view. The grey roof tops, the brick walls, and black fencing. He looks at the other two in the car almost instantaneously.

Erwin has that signature draw to his brows. And Hange is giggling.

"Ha! It looks like _youu_!"

Levi squints, as if it'll help him see what she's seeing, "Does it really?"

"I wanna go in, keep driving," Erwin demands with a soft smack to Levi's forearm.

Levi didn't fully understand his fear to actually make an effort to move in until then. He doesn't do anything. His throat is suddenly too tight.

All he can see, and all he can focus on is the image of Kenny waiting for him. Guilty with the desperation of having him come back. He doesn't mourn him. He's just never once had a moment of his life not expecting Kenny to come back for him, to take him back as if nothing had ever happened. But now, sitting in the drivers seat of his own car, he realizes Kenny will never show back up. Because he's officially gone.

"Levi-" Hange begins.

"It's good, I'm good."

Hange gives him a long stare before leaning back into her seat. "Okay," She deadpans.

The air is rough to breath in, but light weight atop his shoulders. It's not any harder to look forward to the rest of his life looking at the house, than it is to think of Kenny. He wants to live here, to welcome everything with open arms - to smile.

He grips the door handle gently, fingertips tingling, and slides onto the ground. Before he regestires a thing, he hears the slam of a car door, the thudding of feet against the ground, and the trunk latch opening.

"No, Erwin, I can carry it myself. Piss off," Hange's voice comes out in a hiss.

Levi turns the corner of the car and sees Hange's arms full of luggage. The night before Erwin and him both tried to stress that they not only had one day to move in, but many others. But Hange instisted in her obnoxious way, that, 'She was gonna be ready on the first day, even if it killed her.'

Erwin being Erwin, still holds his arms out. "I can help, you can't-"

She glares at him, her calfs straining as she strethes to the tips of her toes. "What're you saying hmm?" She hurdles the boxes farther up her chest. "Am I not capable?"

Levi glances between them both, noticing that famailiar nervousness in the air. She pushes past him, "Grab something."

Erwin shakes his head, shrugging a little too aggressively. "She kills me, damn."

Levi snorts a soft laugh, watching Hange walk to the front door. Her knuckles white, and her legs shivering. Levi knew well enough, to leave her be. You'd think Erwin would get it, especially since he's been the one that's lived with her longer. But he doesn't.

Levi lifts a suitcase from the back. Feels the warm air whisp at his skin, and his arms strain from the change of pace. "I'm so fucking tired," He complains.

He watches as Erwin begins to follow behind him, his arms full. "Tell me about it."

He pulls the keys from his jean pocket when they all come to a stand still at the front door. Levi squints, sees the black pealing paint and scoffs. "Open the door, please God."

Hange's hips sway back and forth with impatience.

"You should've gave it to me." Erwin is giving them both a confident stare, "I could get it all if you really wanted me-"

"Erwin I swear.."

Levi turns his head quick, "Be quiet or you'll both be sleeping out here tonight." He wasn't up for the moving in part. Knowing full well how it'd be. Erwin's ego full blast, and Hange straining herself, including her vocal chords. He ignores them both as he pushes the door open. He doesn't have it in himself to look since the whole place smells of dust; horrible first immpression.

Hange lets out an exaggerated huff, the slam of the box she was once holding following suit. "It's move in ready, what were you talking about!?"

The wheels of the suit case make sound as they role along the wooden floors. Levi takes in the living room, every corner and canny.

The sun crawls through the windows in streams, giving the particles in the air a new light. The dusty floors shimmering. He glances over the baige couches, the fire place, book cases, coffee tables.

"We're cleaning this, it's disgusting," He decides.

They had told him they took the time of cleaning out Kenny's things, along with cleaning the place up. But it hasn't been long since Kenny died. There was no way dust and dirt could build up so quick. So Levi came to the conclusion that they had to finish it themselves.

"It just needs a little mopping and some dusting up and then it'll be home!" Hange skips to the fire place inquisitive. She leans into it, "It smells like pipe tobacco in here."

"How ominous," Levi says.

The place was completely uncluttered and void of much of anything. He was dismayed at how open he was to the idea of decorating. "Take your things up to your room and we'll grab the rest."

Hange doesn't falter to grab the stuff she left on the floor and dart up the stairs.

Levi gives the place another once over. He finds ambition and hope in himself for things to turn out right. Having such a big thing to himself, but also sharing it. He swallows down the anxiety that comes along with knowing how much money he's gonna have to keep up with to stay there. And he indulges in Shingashina.

°°°°

"I'll keep up with the expensises and all," Erwin pushes the hair from his face. "Since I've always done it."

They all sit at the dining table that seems to stretch endlessly. Levi keeps looking at it. The glass top shiny from all the whiping he had committed to earlier. The three of them look bare sitting at a table meant for lots more then just them.

The windows are dark now, night falling over them. "Okay, I'm twenty years old, I agreed to move in here knowing some responsibility would come with it."

Hange nodded with Levi's statement. "With such a big house, we'll all have to get a job," She says.

Hange has a good habit of knowing when to be serious and when not to be. She's oddly smart, knowing and understanding more than you think she could.

Her and Levi were meant to go to college together in trost. But once she learned that her parents were there she bolted. Levi of course, promised to go to the same school as her. So he still waits for her decision. Now with this whole new responsibility on their hands he really doesn't know when it'll happen.

"True," Erwin begins. "It's gonna be so much more expensive to live here. I didn't realize that." He rests his head atop his fist in thought.

Levi leans back into the chair, his legs spread and his fingers toying with the oily ends of his hair. He makes a mental note to shower before bed.

"Where are we supposed to get a job?" Levi asks. "We're just gonna embarrass ourselves barging into a place expecting to get hired on the spot."

Hange snorts, "Well when a store says 'now hiring' we won't look so stupid asking, will we?"

Levi makes an effort of mocking her, shaking his head. "Let's start looking tommorrow."

Erwin nods and slaps a hand on the table, "I'm onehundred percent ready."

Hange bounces in her seat estaticly and shoves Levi effortlessly. "We can make new friends Levi! Are you excited?"

Levi gives her a nonchalant look, "Sure." That was kinda true. Levi is ready to meet new people since he's been around the same two for so long. He's seen the girls Erwin's managed to pick up, and the people Hange's got to warm up to her. Each one of them showing an odd interest in Levi, which he's ignored. They're all the same, especially the girls. Always prancing up to him with the same optimism and confidence that never seems to sway Levi's mind at all. They always like to bring up his sexuality as a topic. Asking him the same questions. 'So you like both?' Or, 'Do you prefer one more than the other?'

He'd always answer the questions, he doesn't mind them much. When the girls would ask what type he was looking for at the time he'd tell them he was wanting a guy to be with, and vise versa to the boys who'd wonder. It's an easy task until he actually wants to be with someone and every person that tries is either stupid or not his type.

Hange isn't much of a help either. She likes to push people onto him as if he's asking for it. Which he's not, but she thinks he is. He tries, but he loses interest so quick its not even funny. It's not like he actually wants to be with someone anyway.

After it's agreed to leave after dinner tommorrow to look for places that are hiring, they all head to their rooms. Hange waists most of her time trying to actually choose one, and once Levi settled with one, he went straight into decorating.

Levi pushes the mirror up against the wall and falls back on his heels in defeat. He blinks at his reflection longingly, but deadpanned. He sighs; it's enough. He glances around his new room, happy to have it to himself instead of sharing one with Erwin all the time. The asshole's loud.

He doesn't like how the room is bigger and needs more _stuff _to make it look homier. But it's fine. It took the three of them a couple tries to find the room they wanted, out of the six that's in the house. Three downstairs and three upstairs.

He's happy with what he's got. Except for how bland it is. Every wall in the house is baige, the most boring color ever. Levi might not have much of a personality himself, but he's not a _baige_. If anything he's blue.

Levi slips the shirt of his shoulders, catching a glimpse of the door across the hall. It sits on its rusty hinges, door frames loose and locked shut. He stands still for a second, staring intently. He wants to go in, but he tells himself, _Ive already agreed not to._

The next night, Hange's pressuring jumps at him.

"Okay so, everytime I see a cute guy you're talking to them."

Erwin's driving this time. A pair of sunglasses pushing his hair back on the top of his head. "He's too pussy."

"Erwin! This doesn't concern you," She says.

He scoffs dramatically, "Excuse me, I _am _concerned. He's my friend too."

Levi leans in between the passenger and drivers seat, looking at them both. Like he always does when he agrees to sit in the back. "I'm not friends with the asshat that wears sunglasses at _night _out of all the time of day."

"Touché."

Hange rolls her eyes, but still squirms with excitment when she looks back at Levi. "You're doing it. Please?"

Levi considers it, really considers it before deciding. "You can't force me to do it if I say no."

"Of course, of course! But you have to do at least _one._"

He shrugs, "One."

She laughs before punching Erwin's arm excitably. He looks at her for a split second, but doesn't say anything. Only smiles.

They tried to convince Erwin to go to the nightclub last, but since he was driving, he didn't let up. He stopped there first.

All three of them are already somewhat famailar with partying. Since Erwin never completely abonded his partying ways after he graduated High School. So living with him on his twenty first birthday was a ride and a half.

Levi was never one to pass one up either. He wasn't the biggest fan of alcohol, too many experiences have trained his brain to despise it. The smell of beer alone can get him sick to his stomach. But that doesn't mean he can't get stoned out of his mind once and a while.

He shuts the car door behind him, the cool metal slipping across his fingertips. Erwin gives him a smile, "I'll try to talk to somebody and see if they're hiring. You and Hange can do whatever."

"Leaving me with her?"

Hange pushes him, he stumbles but doesn't budge. "You love me."

The club is loud, smells of horniness and sweat. Levi seems like the type to snarl his nose at such a thing, but he's used to it. A few people bump into him, there bodies slick. He _does _cringe at that. But he ignores it.

His eyes flicker and blink at the lights, the beating of the music. Hange's hand wrapped around his wrist pulls him through the chaos. He finds himself grateful for it. He sways uncaringly when she sits at the bar, waving for him to sit next to her. He doesn't hesitate.

He watches as she slips the scrunchie from her hair. He notices her golden legs fold underneath her as she smiles. "Tell me," She begins, "Who do you like?"

He attempts to look around, his eyes struggling to focus. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to! You said you would!"

"Okay Geez, shut up will you?"

She glares, "You asked me a ques-"

"Hush," He holds a hand over her face.

He sees so many heads, but notices the messiest one. Follows the dark strands of hair framing a face that turns. Looks behind themself, the bun on the verge of coming loose when he looks back, half lidded eyes locking with Levi's. The boy gives him a cocky smile.

Levi looks away quick, "You see someome! Which one is it?!"

He hushes her, "Shut up! I see no one."

"You _liar_! If you don't go talk to them right now I'll beat your ass."

Levi bounces his leg, the urge to look again winning.

It's like he knew Levi was looking up, cause he raises his head at the same time, face soft but luring. The boy leans back in his seat, arms crossing over his chest. Levi sees the way he's not blinking.

"He's challenging you," Hange says.

The floor feels like it's spinning underneath him, it's too hot. "He looks young," He says.

"He's in a fucking nightclub, he can't be too young."

Levi tries to dig out another excuse, "I... Okay, true."

"Do it, Levi."

He looks back over and sees the side of his face, jawline sharp as he sips at his drink. Whispie hair decorates the back of his neck, his ears, and forehead. Then those eyes make eye contact again.

Levi shakes his hands axiously and stands to his feet. "Okay, okay."

Hange claps _really_ loud, "Yes, yes!" She looks back at the boy at the end. "Okay go."

Levi has aproached plenty of people to know enough of what he's doing. But he's overly nervouse. It's always harder to approach guys, since he never knows if they're gay or not. The anxiety at the pit of stomach really wants to come up right now but he holds it.

The first step he takes feels so dramatic, but the next few feel more natural. He focuses on the souls of his feet as they press against the inside of his shoes as he gets closer.

"Hey," Levi doesn't say it first.

His head feels fuzzy, "How long have you been here?"

"I came in right when you did, from the back," Levi's eyes linger on the hand that flicks to the back doors, travels down the tan wrist, back up to his eyes.

Levi hasn't had a single drink and he already feels tipsy. "That's where the bikers come in."

He laughs pretty, "I wouldn't call myself a biker of all things."

"So you saw me come in?" Levi asks.

He nods, "Couldn't help it."

He's quiet. Usally he'd already have a snardy comment ready to say back at that, but he doesn't. "Your name?" Levi wonders instead.

He turns in the stool, his legs spinning into view. Levi would say he lost his breath, but he's somehow still breathing.

The black tee he has on hugs his slim waist, legs shaped in a pair of jeans. "I'll tell you later," He sits his drink down. "Tell me yours."

"Levi," He breathes.

This one person has all the confidence Levi condones in the palm of his hand, and he knows it. He leans forward, almost close enough for Levi to catch his scent. "_Levi,_" He says, smooth. "I have to tell you something."

Levi bites his lip, expecting something. But instead the other goes to stand. "I'm not gay." Before Levi can cry he continues, "_But, _I'd like to see you change my mind."

"Of course," He says it before he catches himself. "You already sound somewhat interested."

He laughes, again, "Somewhat?"

Levi hums, "Mhm."

The brunett nods, coming to his feet. And of course, Levi isn't surprised that he's taller.

And then he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> If they're any mistakes please let me know. I tried to edit it the best I could, but I'm not perfect. 
> 
> If you like this story please leave kudos or a comment 💖☺


End file.
